Neo Yuy
by Andia
Summary: A new girl going to the Gundam pilots' school has something she needs Heero to know.
1. Default Chapter

Well this is my first Gundam Wing Fanfic. I hope everyone likes it and if I get enough good reveiws I'll post the second chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Disclamer: I don't own gundam wing but Neochi is my character, and Mr. Sarisohn is my real world studies teacher. If the owners of GW say that I can't post this, I'll have to get rid of it.   
  
  
Neochi Yuy awoke with the artifical sun belonging to colony L7-98764 shading a shaft of light into her room. She felt the cotton sheets glide over her naked body as she pulled them off and stood up. Neo quickly pulled on her clothing, knowing that in a couple of hours her first day at her new school would begin, giving her enough time to head out for some morning shopping.   
Neo left her room and pulled on her jacket and shoes. Her black and white cat, Chucky, rubbed against her leg, begging her not to go. Neo smiled and petted Chucky, heading towards the door.  
  
After Colony 198 all wars had ceased to exist. The Colonies and Earth finally had peace, with some help from Vice Forgein Minister Relena Dorland. But there was some actions from the colonies that were begining to make people on the Earth egdy and some even feared that another war would brake out.  
A group called the Preventers, elected by the President of the Earth sphere unifed Nation, had kept fights from getting to serious, but they had ignored the new colony, L7-98764. Another war was about to brake out, and with all mobile suits destroyed, with exception of the Wing Zero, the Earth would be defencless against anything the new Colony would use to attack.  
  
Heero Yuy sat down in his seat, getting out his histroy text book. Heero hated this class, mainly because he had taken a major part in the last war between Earth and the Colonies, which they were studing. He opened the text book to page 786, not noticing the name George Nu, his new code name, printed inside or the new girl who had taken a seat on the other side of the room.  
The teacher, Mr. Sarisohn, walked into the room with his usual groofy grin on. He made a couple of bad jokes as he usually did, getting only a laugh out of Duo Maxwell, who seated himself next to Heero.  
"Man, Mr. Sarisohn is such a cool guy, don't think so Heero........uh George?" Heero glanced over at Mr. Sarisohn and just shoke his head. Duo leaned closer to Heero, whispering in his ear. "Why do you still have a code name Heero? The wars over you know."  
"I have my reasons." Duo frowned but a second later he became interested in something else. A cross the room he was staring at the new student who had walked in. The girl's copper brown hair fell to her shoulders, and her blue eyes were cold but beautiful. She wore a school uniform and a blue head band, one that matched her eyes, held her hair out of her face.  
"Okay everyone, open your text books to page 785," Mr. Sarisohn's voice echoed through the classroom. "We're going to be studying on how the Gundams affected the war." Heero and Duo jumped slightly in their seats, and Duo, out of the corner of his eye, saw a frown planted on the new girl's face.  
"Ms. Yuy, since you are the new student, tell us what you think of the affect the Gundams had." The new student, stood up and the gundam boys planted their eyes on her. "I believe that with out the gundams, we still be at war. The gundam Shenlong was responsible for the defeat of Trieze, the Oz leader, and the gundam Zero kept the White fang leader, Millardo Peacecraft at bay. The other gundams destroyed mobile suits and mobile dolls on both the Oz and the White fang side."  
Heero looked at the girl in surprise. Most people said that the gundams had taken Oz's side. He couldn't take is eyes off her. 'Yuy...' he thought to himself. 'Her name has the same last name as my own. But who is she?'  
  
Wufei Chang sat down out side the main school building and pulled out a laptop. Heero Yuy, a fellow gundam pilot like himself, had called Wufei up asking him to find information on someone with the last name Yuy, aside from himself, that had just entered the school. Wufei, knowing that if Heero asked him to do that it was serious, began hacking into the school's computer.  
Within seconds he pulled up a file on Yuy.  
"Name: Neochi Yuy  
Age: 16   
Height: 5' 7"  
Weight: 104 lbs.  
Born: The Sanc Kingdom  
Live in colony L4 until 195 AC.  
Family: None recorded"  
  
Wufei tried his hardest to find anything about family but still he found nothing. He picked up his cell phone and dailed Heero's number.   
"Well I found the girl your looking for. Her name is Neochi Yuy, Neo Yuy. She was born in the Sanc kingdom and lived on colony L4 until the war started, when she disappeared." Wufei listened for Heero's responce.  
"Wufei, call up everyone. Let's meet at the Dinner on the corner of Goode Drive at Seven. See you then." And with that Heero hung up, leaving Wufei confused. 


	2. Where is Zechs?

Neochi walked down the street, heading for her two story house at the end of Hun Blvd. Her backpack was heavy against her back, and Hun Blvd was a very long street, her house being seven blocks from her house. One thing was for sure, Neo was not in the mood to walk that far today.  
Neo heard the sound of a car stopping and she glanced to her side. There sat a red spider convertable, top down, with a rather cute blonde Arabian, and a serious looking brown haired man beside staring out at her. She smiled towards them and istantly her eyes noticed the blonde's dazling blue eyes.  
"Hey, looks like you need a ride. Today is not the day to be walking, not in this heat." The Arabian looked up to, wondering what she's do. "How far do you have to go?"  
"Only about seven blocks." Neo's voice rang sweetly in Trowa's and Quatre's ears. "But I wouldn't mind a ride, if it's no problem for you." Quatre popped his hand into the back seat, opened the door for Neo, and she sat down. "No way is it a problem. We're heading that way." After Neo closed the door, they zoomed down the street.  
Neo felt her hair being blown back by the wind, and her spirits began to lift. Her first day at her new school had been a little more stressful than she could have hoped for. She just felt like going home and ploping herself in front of the Tv.  
"I don't think I've met you before." Trowa turned around to face Neo. "Are you new around here?" Neo nodded. "Yeah I moved into the colony last week. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Neo, Neo Yuy."  
  
Sally Po walked the mall with Relena Peacecraft far a head of her, looking through a rack of dresses. Sally couldn't help laugh when she saw Relena. Relena, taking the name Relena Dorland for bussiness reasons, was the Vice Fogien Minister, the bond that held Earth and the Colonies from starting another war, and she was worried about looking good in front of Heero Yuy, the perfect soldier who would have never noticed how Relena looked.  
Relena finally pulled out a blue dress with tiny straps and flowers sewn into the bottom, which came to Relena's knees. Relena did a little spin and Sally gave her the thumbs up, showing her that she sould buy it, when she heard something.   
Lucrezia Noin came running into the store and grabbed Sally's arm. "Sally....I don't know what happened. I just receaved a call from someone that couldn't trace. Whoever it was said that he had Zechs and would kill him unless I found someone named Neo Yuy. When I went home to see if Zechs was there, he was gone!"  
Relena, hearing this, ran out of the changing stall wearing her school uniform, with the dress in her arms. Her eyes widened when she heard that her brother Millardo was missing, knowing that Noin would not have over looked anything when it came to Zechs.  
Sally tried to comfert her panicy friend. Noin wasn't one to cry but Sally could see her eyes water slightly. 'Man,' Sally thought to herself. 'Noin really does love Zechs.'  
  
Neochi had thanked Quatre and Trowa for the ride and they drove off. She entered her house and almost like an alarm, Chucky came running down the hall, jumping onto Neo's shoulder purring. Neo laughed lightly and petted Chucky before heading to the Kitchen to feed Chucky and grab herself a snack.  
After grabbing a slice of Pizza and feeding Chucky, Neo sat herself in front of the Tv, her homework spread out in front of her, and the remote at hand.  
  
To be continued...  
Wow...when I first put up the first chapter I got so many good reveiws! Sorry guys but I'm going to leave you at the edge of your seat for a while. R+R. :b 


	3. Flight to L4

Heero took a seat next to Duo in the small Dinner they had met at. Sure it wasn't the classiest place around but Heero didn't feel like going to any place special, not with Neochi still on his mind.  
Noin was in ruins. She wasn't crying but you could tell that every time someone mentioned Zechs that she was about to lose it. Heero even felt sorry for her, and Trowa even tried to comfert her.  
"So this Neo girl, the person who has Zechs wants her, she has no recorded family and she disappeared right after operation Metor began." Quatre started. "There's deffently something we're over looking."   
"Maybe she had something to do with operation Metor, and the guy who has Zechs wants her, maybe to take revenge. After operation Metor began, she probably fled in fear that the guy would come and hurt her." Duo added in. Dorthy shifted in her seat, and everyone else just nodded.  
"Look," Heero said, "She's taking a flight out tommorow to L4. I'll grab some tickets tonight and see what she's up to. I need to stop by Dr. J's lab anyways." Relena gave her usual oh-no-Heero's-leaving-again look but everyone else seemed satified with that plan.  
In the seat next to the pilots, Sally, Noin, Relena, and Dorthy, a young girl with copper brown hair and cold but beautiful blue eyes stood up and headed out of the Dinner.  
  
Neochi was angry. Those Pilots! They thought they could just fallow her around. And if Heero did her plan would be ruined.  
Neo headed down the street and grabbed a ride home in a taxi. She marched through the door, angry enough, but that didn't stop Chucky from jumping onto her head. Even Neo couldn't be mad at him.  
"You Baka cat." Neo said with a laugh. "How can I be mad at you?" She petted him, picked him up, and set him down on the floor.  
Neo walked upstairs. She was angry still but Chucky had helped her calm down. She took a quick shower and then walked into her room, Chucky already curled up and asleep on the bottom of the bed. Neo slipped into a large shirt, using it as her pj's, and then got under the covers.  
'I'll deal with Heero Yuy tommorow,' she thought to herself, 'He better be ready...'  
  
To be continued...  
Sorry about Chapter two and how it had so many spelling and grammer mistakes. I was in a hurry to write it, since everyone was waiting for it. I have to leave you hanging again. So you know the disclamer I put into chapter 1 works for the whole story. Cya :p 


	4. What are you looking for Neo?

Neochi sat down, watching the stars shoot past as their tiny shuttle launched towards L4. Sure enough, behind her sat Heero Yuy, who was watching every move Neo made.  
But Neo didn't give him any clues. She dug into her bag and pulled out a notebook, begining to finish up what little homework she was given. She knew the Chucky was safe at home, Neo's friend Kim watching over him. She seemed to relaxed for Heero to pick anything about her.  
One thing Heero and Neo both knew was that is was going to be a long trip.  
  
Noin sat herself at the dinning room table in the large house she and Zechs shared. Her heart was aching and Noin felt her eye lids drop from lack of sleep. She decided to fix herself a pot of coffee, hoping it might help her stay awake.  
After making her coffee, Noin sat down on the sofa and read the newspaper. Some people were worried because L6's coolers had broken down and the colony had been swept up in a heat wave.  
Usually Noin would have cared but not right now. 'Heero,' she thought to herself, 'please find Zechs for me. Please let him be alright.'  
  
Neo walked down the crowded streets of L4 with Heero at her heels. She frowned and decided to try and lose him in the crowd. It was her lucky day, for in about five minutes she had lost Heero and head down towards a rather large old house.  
Neo stepped inside and walked to the place where the living room would be. Instead it was a huge study, filled with books, computers and other things to help train a good student. Neo took a seat at on of the tables and flipped through a couple of old blue prints that lay there. Sure enough she had found the one she wanted.  
Heero saw Neo enter the old house and he fallowed her, making sure she didn't hear him. But when he cocked the gun in his hand, she spun around, hiding the blue print behind her.  
"Neochi Yuy, I'm begining to believe you don't like me that much." Heero said with his usual cold glance. "You ran away from me in the streets. Is there something you want to share with me?"  
Neo frownwed. He had fallowed her! Neo glanced to the right, no escape, to the left, no escape, to the front Heero and behind her a table and wall. She was trapped.  
  
To be continued...  
Wow...I'm amazed by the results I'm getting from this fanfic. (You like me, you really like me.....no wait you just like the fanfic. *Andia shrugs* Good enough I guess). Want me to write up a little more? ;b 


	5. They should be here by now.

Neochi sat down on the shuttle heading back for L7 with Heero behind her again. For the couple of hours they had been there, Heero had kept a close eye on Neo. Even so, he did not notice when she had slipped the blue print she was looking at into her bag.  
Neo smiled and pulled out her notebook. Heero looked up from the book he was reading, but seeing only a normal notebook he went back to reading. Neo flipped through some notes she had taken during class until she found a list on one of the pages.  
Neo smiled again. Heero thought he had the upper hand on her, but now she was in control of the game.  
  
Trowa Barton sat in his boring Math class, glazing out at the black board. Most of what his teacher was saying he knew but Trowa had agreed to take this class so that he could learn something new. So far he had nothing but the same old tests and lectures he had heard in all his Math classes.  
Quatre, who sat beside of Trowa, even seemed bored, though Quatre was one of those types of people who listened to everything the teacher said. His blue eyes were half shut as he watched their Math teacher talking about Binary. How boring!  
  
Wufei Chang sat outside the space port, knowing that Heero and Neochi's flight would be in soon. The new Convertable he had bought sat outside while he sat in a small cafe sipping coffee.  
'You'd think they'd be here by now.' Wufei thought to himself.  
  
Relena Dorland sat in the middle of her meeting with the repersentives of colony A4. She talked with them about ways to improve the government system in their colony and finally they left.  
'Heero, when will you be back?' she thought silently.  
  
To be continued...  
Well I'm really happy that everyone seems to like this so far. I just want everyone to know that if you would like to ask me questions or complain about a part of the story, please feel free to e-mail me about it. I'll answer all your questions asap. Til then: aiden_rohwernutter@yahoo.com is my email. Peace out everyone! :b 


	6. Who are you, Neo?

Heero stepped off of the shuttle with Neo right behind him. He was glad that she decided to get along and not cause any trouble, because Heero had made a vow never to kill anyone ever again and he was determined to complete that mission.  
Wufei had met them at the gate. Neo looked at him, Wufei being the only pilot she hadn't come to meet yet, but already she could tell that she wouldn't be giving this one any trouble.  
Wufei looked Neo over. She was slightly shorter than Heero and had the same cold blue eyes, but her hair was a little to light and her face wasn't the same. She didn't look that strong but Wufei could tell that that wasn't the truth.  
They had a peaceful ride to Quatre's house, a huge house that stood on a corner, over looking the city. Quatre greeted all of them kindly, even Neo who was quite polite herself. Soon they were all sitting inside, the pilots, Neo and Sally, sipping sodas and,is Quatre's case,tea.  
"So, I'm guessing your new to the colony, Neo?" Sally asked. Neo nodded. "I moved in last week. It's a beautiful colony, so different from some of the others I've been to."  
"And where did you move here from?" Quatre said, adding into the conversation. Neo seemed to pause for a second, deciding on a good answer. "From colony L4,where I was raised." Wufei raised an eyebrow and looked Heero's way, knowing that wasn't the truth.  
"Neochi," Heero set his glaze on her. "Then why do your records say that you disapeared from colony L4 during 195 A.C. and the war between Earth and the colonies?" Neo frowned slightly. "I doubt that's the whole truth." Heero continued. "Why don't you tell us who you really are and what you know about us."  
  
To Be Continued...  
Well I haven't been getting that many reveiws lately but I'm going to continue. Be a good reader and Reveiw! (Oh I sound perky, someone shoot me!):b 


	7. Stubborn Neo

Neo frowned and sat back in her seat. She turned her head to the left, not staring at anything but the wall as she spoke. "Well the records must be wrong. I hadn't left L4 since I moved here, I swear it." The pilots looked at her, each of them knowing that wasn't quite the truth.  
Quatre stood and crossed over to the huge bay side window that looked out at the town . He clasped his hands behind his back calmly and watched the colony as he spoke. "Neochi, we know you had something to do with that war, so why not tell us? We won't harm you, for the past is behind us." Quatre turned when he heard Neo stand and place her soda can on the table. She bowed in respect to Quatre and the others before stepping to the door.  
"I'm sorry to leave so soon, but I have some things to take care of. Thank you for your hospitality." Neo grabbed her bag and headed out the door.  
Wufei grunted, acting stuck up as usual. Sally sent him a look and crossed to the window, watching Neo walk down the drive way and heading down the street. "She's going to be a hard one." Sally said, and the other pilots nodded in agreement.  
  
Neo walked down the street heading home. She got there right before the artifical sun was turned off for the night and she opened the door to have Chucky run up and greet her by jumping up on her shoulder and licking her face. Neo smiled and petted Chucky, placing her bag down and taking the cat with both hands, heading for the kitchen.  
Neo headed over and poured food in Chucky's bowl, the only thing that Chucky loved aside from Neo being food. She petted the cat's slick fur while he ate and then straightened, heading for the living room and collasping into a chair. She swept aside her hair from her eyes and a second after finishing his dinner Chucky jumped onto Neo's stomach and curled up in a ball.  
Neo smiled. She petted Chucky, still thinking about her run in with the gundam pilots. She still thought about them as she drifted off to sleep, Chucky curled up and sleeping along side her.  
  
  
AN: Well yes I know it's been months since I last posted but here it is. I know it isn't telling much but since summer has begun and I don't have school, I'll have a lot more time to continue. Thank god for summer and not what's fallowing this sentence.  
  
Disclaimer for the whole fanfic!: I do not own GW but Neo is my character. This story is also mine and came from my little messed up head. This is the last Disclaimer I'm going to post unless I mention a product owned by someone else further in the story. Thank you for your time. 


	8. Zero system

Heero frowned as he watched Neochi walk into the classroom the next day. Her hair fell to her shoulders as usual but she didn't bother putting on a head band to keep her hair from falling to cover her eyes. Her black and blue school uniform matched her perfectly and her black bag, which was slung over her shoulder, seemed slightly emptier than usual. As soon as she sat down and pulled out her text book for the class, Trowa Barton sat down next to her. Neo looked him over once with her icy blue eyes before turning her gaze to the teacher instead of the silent pilot. Heero to turned his gaze to the teacher, not really listening to the lession.  
Neo frowned as she listened to Mr. Kion, their french teacher. These lessions always bored her and sitting next to one of the pilots didn't make her feel much better. She swept aside a strand of her hair from her eyes and pretended to listen to the lession, while she could feel the eyes of Trowa Barton on her.  
  
The lession ended quickly and Trowa stood, gathering his books and stepping out of the classroom. He fallowed Neo but not close enough to make anything look out of place. Heero fallowed behind as well, maybe two or three students behind Trowa as they all headed to world studies.  
Trowa took a seat next to Heero and soon Duo sat down beside him. Wufei and Quatre soon entered but they took seats on the other side of the room so that Neo was in the middle, much to her dislike.  
Neo set down her books and took a seat in the middle of the room. Soon a girl named Susen and a boy named Tom took the seats next to her and Neo began to chat calmly with Susen.  
Soon Mr. Sarisohn walked in and the lession began. It happened to be on the war between the colonies and earth during 195 Ac much the the gundam pilots', and Neo's, dislike. Even as the lession started, Neo could still feel the eyes of the pilots on her.  
'Great,' she thought to herself as she took notes, 'Just what I needed. This is going to be a long day.'  
  
  
Noin sat down on the couch of her living room, still worried about Zechs. Sally had called earlier saying that she had met Neo Yuy, the one needed to get Zechs back. Noin stood again and began to pace as Relena, who had taken a seat near by, watched the door. Neo would be coming any moment.  
A light knock came from the door and Relena and Noin looked at each other before Noin hurried to open the door. There stood Neo, still in her school uniform with her bag slung over her shoulder and her bangs falling to cover her eyes. Noin invited her in and took her bag, placing it by the door, before leading Neo to a seat on the couch.  
"So Neo, I spose you know why we asked you to come here?" Neo nodded. "I believe it's about the disapearence of Mr. Milliardo Peacecraft? Well I really don't know who would do such a thing as kidnap him." She lowered her eyes. "I never knew him, so why would they kidnap Mr. Peacecraft for me?"  
Relena shook her head. "Whoever it was and why they did it is what we need to know." She paused. "Ms. Yuy, will you help us out?" Neo nodded and then smiled. "Ms. Relena, I'd be honored to help, but there is one thing..." Relena and Noin looked at Neo questionably. "Please call me Neo."  
  
Wufei watched Neo as she quickly accessed the school's computer. The gundam pilots, Sally, Noin and Relena all stood behind the girl as she typed through a couple of things and brought up a file she had saved on one of the school's computers. The screen brought up a picture, of the wing Zero.  
"The wing Zero." Neo's voice was just loud enough so that everyone could hear her. "It was piloted at first by Mr. Peacecraft, then Mr. Yuy and by all of the pilots. I believe whoever took Mr. Peacecraft was looking for someone who had used the Zero system. He knew that Zechs and Heero were the two main targets, and that the rest of you were possible targets."  
Trowa cut in suddenly. "So then why does this person want you?" All the pilots looked at her as she closed her eyes and lowered her head for a moment.   
"Whoever it is, he or she knows who I really am. I believe it's time I told you."  
  
A/N: Yet another chapter. No I haven't told you what's going on, Yes Zechs is still missing and Yes I'll tell you soon enough what is going on. Like it so far? Please review truthfully, I don't care if you hate it, I just really want to know what you guys think. 


	9. Creation of the Zero system

"My name is Neochi. Just Neo. Yuy was a code name I took during the war and have kept until now. The truth is, I was the one who helped to create the Zero's system." The gundam pilots stared at her in surprised and disblief. "I know it's hard to believe." She continued. "But it's true. A long story trust me."  
Heero smirked and crossed his arms over her chest, looking almost like Wufei or at least taking the same position. "Well we have time. Let's hear this story." Neo smiled and nodded. "Alright. Before the war began when the Romafeller foundation was taking over the colonies..."  
  
Neo ran away from the flames that covered her colony. Her blue eyes were filled with tears, for she being barely twelve had watched as her house, with her parents and cats Lucy and Chucky burn. She finally collasped under a tree near some strange building, crying. She never noticed the old man sitting next to her until finally her tears dried and she looked up at him.  
The man said his name was Dr.J and that it was his fault that the fire had started. Neo was a first mad at him and felt like she could kill him, but instead she just sat up, sitting on her knees as she dried her tears. She did not want to let the man see her cry again so she hid her saddness behind a wall of emotionless anger. He merly smiled.  
Neo came to live with Dr.J and she watched as Heero was training. She learned how to pilot a mobile suit, and even a gundam but she was never the type to fight. But one night she heard Dr. J talking to the other scientists and her life changed.  
"We need to create a gundam to surpass the others and be used as a last resort. But what can we use to make it better than the rest." Dr. J asked.  
"You'll need a system that can help the pilot's fighting abilities." Came Neo's voice as she stepped into the room, aware of the stares of the scientists. "It is the pilot that makes the gundam so powerful, no? So create a system to help the pilot."  
"So what kind of system are you poundering at?" Doctor S, the later creator of the Heavyarms, asked. Neo simply smiled. "Give me a little time, a couple of days or so, and I'll create a system for you that shall tap into the pilots true fighting ability. If you like, how about we name it after the gundam you shall first place it into? Let's call it the Zero system."  
  
"So I spose this kidnapper wants me because I designed the Zero system. Getting the attention of the gundam pilots by kidnapping Zechs would have been an easy way to get to me. He must of assumed that you would all know who I was." Trowa nodded, his eyes closed even though it was hard to tell under his long bangs. "So then what do we do about it?"  
Neo smiled, and placed her hands on her hips. "I think we need to get Mr. Milliardo back. So lets give this guy what he wants."  
Suddenly Duo's eyebrow rose. "We? Hey when did I get involved in this?" Heero smirks. "Come on Baka, lets go." 


	10. Welcome back Zechs

Neochi stood in the darkened alley, her hands placed on her hips and her blue eyes flashing. Her hair was held back by a simple blue headband and it seemed pailer than usual, but since the artifical sun of colony L7-98443 had been turned off hours ago, there was no real way to tell. She wore her school uniform, cursing as the long skirt wrapped around her legs as she straightened the jacket of the blue and white uniform. She waited, knowing her contact was late.  
Soon enough a van pulled up and out came to figures, one a strongly built man that seemed to be slumping slight and the second, another strongly built man that pushed the first one along. In the pail light shining from far away street lamps, Neo could see that the second man was dressed in a black outfit that covered everything but his eyes and seemed to be of a lighter cloth around his mouth and nose. The first man seemed to be tied up in an off white rope and he wore a blue Preventor's uniform.  
The two approuched Neo and the second man threw the first onto the ground before Neo's feet. She stepped back for the quickest of seconds, her headband snapping off to reveal long blonde hair instead of Neo's brown, revealing Relena Peacecraft instead of Neochi Yuy and that's when all hell broke lose.  
Gun shot echoed through the alleyway as Heero emptied his gun into the man in black, taking careful aim not to hit Relena or Zechs, the man laying at her feet. As soon as the gun shots ceased, Sally and Noin stepped out of the shadows with Neo behind them, Sally going to help Relena while Noin and Neo quickly untied Zechs. He didn't seem to happy, but that was only until Neo backed away and Noin crushed the platinum blonde in a hug.  
The other pilots, aside from Heero who stood behind Relena and Sally, came from behind the van, searching for anymore people hidden there and finding none. Noin helped Zechs to his feet and Neo stood half way in the shadows, watching. Zechs turned his gaze to Neo, wondering who she was but he was not going to be the one to brake the silence. Instead, Relena did.  
"Is the man dead?" She asked, tugging off the head band all the way. Neo was quite a master mind when it came to make up and with in seconds she had turned Relena into her twin, much to the outward fright of Noin and Sally, and to the inward surprise to the gundam pilots. Neo had some talents besides technology and lazing in front of the tv.  
Wufei kneeled beside the dark figure of what had once been a person, counting the numerous bullets Heero had shot into him. His hand met the neck of the man and he nodded, answering Relena's question. Neo frowned and walked over to the van, asking Quatre if he had seen anything out of the usual. When he stated that he hadn't, Neo stepped inside, and with in a minute later came out with something the pilot's over looked. "Laptops are pretty easy ways to find who's behind things." She said simply before handing the laptop to Trowa.  
Heero smirked, watching as Neo kneeled beside the body and removed the cloth from his face. His brown eyes, cold and lifeless, were open, and Neo places two finger tips to the body's eyelids, softly pulling them to cover his eyes. She then stood and turned to see what Trowa had found.  
"Well there's no records here, just some old chat files with some person with the screenname Junebug." His eyes glanced up at Neo. "Anyone you know?" Neo slowly walked over to his side, standing on her toes to see, and shook her head. "No. I know someone using springbug, but not Junebug." Trowa frowned, not interested, and shut the laptop, handing it back to Neo.  
The pilots turned to walk off, Sally and Relena fallowing close behind. Noin pushed Zechs to go foreward but he whispered something in her ear and watched her go off a head. He turned back to Neo, finding her eyes on the body again.  
"Well I thought that the useless bloodshed would be over when the war ended, but it seems like I'm wrong." Zechs said as she walked to Neo's side, watching the new girl. Her eyes lit up briefly for a moment and then dimmed again, slowly becoming emotionless. "Useless blood shed isn't something we can run away from." She clung to the laptop, bring it close to her. "The battles maybe over but the war never ends..." With that Neo seemed to sink into the shadows, disappearing from sight as Zechs turned and hurried to catch up with the others.  
  
Herbert Lowe watched as a large truck pulled up to the entrance of his hanger. He use the hanger to repair ship and to build them, sometimes helping out a stranded Preventor's carrier if need be. The truck was waved through and Herbert turned back to the figure which stood in the shadows of his office, the figures face hidden from view.  
"So you're say you want me to build what's on these blue prints?"Herbert asked. "I mean come on, we barely have enough supplies to fix ships, let alone build something like this. Do you know how much it costs to buy even a small amount of gundamium alloy?" He patience was faulty but he didn't dare test the hidden figure in front of his. The sound of a large wad of bills echoed through the room as the figure threw money onto Herbert's desk.  
"Just build what I need, alright? There will be plenty of funding for the project and after it's completed you may get a little more than we agreed on." The figure vanished into the shadows and the next second Herbert heard the door to his office open and close. He picked up the wad of bills, shuffling through them. "Well when she puts it that way..." 


End file.
